Namida wa Ame, Wasuremono no Bara Character Bios
by Pycal the Paperboy
Summary: A Namida wa Ame, Wasuremono no Bara character profile for quick reference and to avoid confusion.


Eva Marie, nicknamed Gelée Crepe, is the seventeen year old daughter of Lupin and Fujiko. When the two found out they were having twins they agreed that the boy would be named after Lupin and that Fujiko would name the girl. Lupin paced the waiting room, cramming food in his mouth as he usually did when he worried. When his daughter was born, he decided to give her the nickname of what he was eating, jelly crepes, as he didn't find Eva Marie an odd enough name.  
She resembles her mother in her physique. The only thing her father passed on to her was his goofy grin.  
Her goal in life is to become the worlds best pirate, going so far as dressing like one. She is currently dating Jigen's son, Glock. She attends the same class as Susanne, Goemon's son.

Cinnamon Streussal is the blond haired, blue eyed ex-wife of Jigen. Their marriage didn't last too long, as her anger issues prevented them from having a happy household. Both of their children chose to stay with their father, their mothers hot temper being the main issue in the decision. And although they still fight, they still have a love for one another.

Berreta is the twenty year old daughter of Jigen and Cinnamon. She took after her father in looks with her black hair and brown eyes. She's a very down to earth individual who guts fish for a living. She is best friends with Zenigata's daughter, Sakura.

Glock is the eighteen year old son of Jigen and Cinnamon. He took after his mother in looks. Although afraid of his mothers anger issues, he really misses her and he wishes his parents could work things out and get back together. He also wishes his father would go back to being normal.  
Glock loves two things more than anything else in life: eating and Eva Marie. He would do anything to protect Eva Marie from harm.  
He attends class with Zenigata's daughter, Toshiko.

Midori is the deceased wife of Goemon. Although her mother wanted her to be named Ai, her father insisted on the name Midori. Ai then became her nickname for those who were close to her.  
Midori always wanted Goemon to refer to her as Ai, but him being who he was refused, instead always calling her by her proper name.  
One the day Midori died, Goemon was unable to reach her in time to save her. He has since been plagued with nightmares about that day. He has also distanced himself from others, staying in his room most of the time.

Goemon Ishikawa XIV is he oldest son of Goemon and Midori. He is currently twenty one and has taken on the name Frolic Broderick, as he was unable to pronounce his given name. He has always been jealous of his brother Susanne's name, as it is easy to pronounce.  
He is very anxious about not being able to live up to his fathers expectations and gets angry when people call him by his real name.  
He bleaches his hair and wears colored contacts. He is the owner of a flower shop, talking to the flowers as he says they talk back to him. He is also an aspiring ballerina and has a way with creeping people out.

Susanne is the eighteen year old son of Goemon and Midori. His name was derived from a song Goemon enjoyed, A Boy Named Sue. He is always trying to be manly and proving to others he isn't gay because of his name. In the future he wishes to change his name to Hero Gyro, one he finds more suiting to him.  
Out of Goemon's three kids, Susanne is the most normal. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is a klutz and refuses to dye his hair, thinking it as too girlie. He also has the closest relationship with his father than the others.  
He is always trying to be perverted, but fails at it everytime. He has looked up to Frolic since he was a child.  
Held back a year in school, he attends the same class as Eva Marie.

Fujiko is the sixteen year old daughter of Goemon and Midori. It is believed she was named after Midori's aunt. She prefers to go by the name Baffi Boushi, though, instead.  
She can be normal, but most of the time she is whining about things. She has a free spirit and has the tendancy to be ditzy.  
She was born with black hair and brown eyes, buts chooses to dye her hair a blondish tint, as the man she has a secret crush on prefers blondes.  
She attends the same school as Susanne and Eva.

Sakura is the nineteen year old daughter of Zenigata. She was born with her mothers brown hair and her fathers brown eyes and eyelashes. She was always jealous of her sisters eyes, thinking brown eyes were dull.  
At a young age she was given the nickname Donsai by her fellow students. She had also always dreamed of being a heroine.  
She is best friends with Beretta and is secretly in love with Frolic, never getting the courage up to tell him.

Toshiko is the eighteen year old daughter of Zenigata. She got the green eyes of her mother and her fathers black hair and eyelashes.  
She was given the nickname Rankou by her fellow students.  
She is always falling in love with a new guy constantly, obsessing about them until someone else gets her attention. She wishes for a steady relationship, jealous of the one Glock and Eva have. Being in the same class as Glock, this gives her a good opportunity to follow him and watch him.  
She whines a lot about having to take care of her dad and about how old he is.  
The main thing she hates about herself is her horrible laugh, the same as her mothers, which she always tries to hide. 


End file.
